A New Jutsu!
by hunny-rose
Summary: Ino...and a new mind control technique...and Sasuke...hmmm YAY! M for mature content...


One-Shot

InoxSasu

For years Ino and Sakura have been trying to win Sasuke over with no avail...untill now...

"Hey Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sasuke pushed his way past me and slammed the door shut and looked at me with pleading eyes "Please save me from it! I spilt a glass of coke down its new dress and it went mad....I've never seen such a death glare before! I almost shat myself!"

There was a banging at the door and Sasuke ran behind me whispering not to open the door. I pushed him in a closet and then ran to the door, "Hang on, just a second!" I yelled.

I grabbed a kunai knife just incase it wasn't going to listen to reason and reached for the door knob. Hesitantly I turned it untill it clicked. I pulled back the door and steam started to fill the room immediatly, then out of nowhere, it smashed the door open and stepped inside. Meanwhile I was lying at the other end of the room rubbing my head from being flung 10 meters and hitting a wall. Then when I looked up I saw it, steam coming from each ear and through the nostrils, the room was dark and all the light there was, was the glow from the eyes that stared at me intently.

"Where is he pig!?!" It screamed at me and I held the kunai infront of me ready to defend myself, this thing was strong. "I don't know what youre talking about!" I replied.

That was when it lunged at me, I didn't even see it coming but I was held up by the neck against the wall by this disgusting looking creature with wierd pink fur and demon death glaring eyes and .... oh god....it was Sakura!

"Hey Sakura! What are you doing, just calm down already!" The room slowly started to clear and light began to filter through the steam and I caught a glimpse of the stain on her dress. Immediatly I feared for Sasuke's life. Sakura released me and and demanded I tell her where Sasuke was, of course I wasn't going to tell her..."He went that way" I pointed out an open window and imediatly she sped out of it.

My heart was still racing when I slumped down on the floor. I sat there for a good 5 minutes untill I heard a small whimper coming from the closet, SASUKE!  
I ran to the door and opened it, "It's okay, she's gone, I was..errr...just making sure she didn't come back, otherwise I would have let you out earlier!" I lied.

"Is it alright if I stay here for a little while longer?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeh sure, I wouldn't want you to be killed by stupid billboard brow..." Wait a second, this is my opportunity...Sasuke and me, alone, in my house, with no-one home! hehehe...now I can try out my new jutsu on him!

"Hey Sasuke, could you come here for a second?"

He walked over to me and thanked me yet again for saving his life, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He regretted it as soon as he said it, "Well actually yeh there is. Could you be my test subject for a new jutsu?"

He looked so shocked, it was priceless, I asume he was expecting a kiss or what not but then he let his face relax and nodded in agreement. "Okay here goes!"

I slowly brought my hands up to my face and made a heart shape with my index fingers and thumbs, then let the others stick up and whispered "Body control harem jutsu!"

Wind buffeted my hair and I watched as my body fell to the floor through sasukes eyes. I then turned Sasuke around as he stood stunned not knowing what was going on, he could still feel what he was doing but couldn't control it, and a ghost like figure had engulfed him making him shiver. 'So Sasuke' I said in his head 'Do you like my jutsu? I can make people hurt themsleves with this one, but I can also do this..." I pushed my ghost hand down over his chest making him gasp and slowly pulled up his top. He looked so scared, it must have looked like a ghost, well it was technically but I kept my hand moving, trailing up and down his chest until..."Ugh"...I started to play with his nipple and by the sound of it, he was starting to like it.

"Ino...Stop...I don't...ugh...like you in that wa..." My other hand was now travelling further down than he first expected and I groped him making him gasp. 'I like you like this Sasuke, all weak and defenseless.' He was starting to get hard already (Well who wouldn't when obviously they haven't got much being trapped at orochimaru's place like that having to always do it himself...or maybe he gets loving from Orochimaru! XD) so I undid his belt and pushed his trousers down and forced him to take them off completley. I pushed him over to my bedroom and onto the bed then releases the fabric from his 'tent'to relieve a large pole. His face was totally red as he tried to look away, but of course I wanted to lool so he couldn't.

I then began to stroke it making him groan, running my fingers untill I found out what he liked. There were no more complaints as I continued, only moans of pleasure and finally he reached his climax and I caught it in some tissue and I cleaned him up before transfering back.

I stood up having recovered and Sasuke was already dressed. "That was not fair at all, stupid Ino..." He put his hands in his pockets and turned from me, ready to walked out the door, but before he did he asked, "Who did you practice that jutsu on?" I smiled and replied, "...Sakura..." He turned and looked at me with a shocked expression and the the 'tent' reappeared.

I pushed him out the door and let him and his imagination run whilst I stood there giggling to myself, 'Take that Sakura chan, I'm one up on you...one BIG up...'

Sorry if it's really bad...I literally just wrote it on a whim! :P


End file.
